


Giants Everywhere!

by Oh_well_Em_writes



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, Grocery Shopping, Kinda, Liam is So Done, Liam is ridiculous, M/M, Theo helps, also, but that's what makes it funny isn't it, he's smol and angry, they're humans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-03
Updated: 2018-08-03
Packaged: 2019-06-20 15:29:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15537279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oh_well_Em_writes/pseuds/Oh_well_Em_writes
Summary: For the prompt: “I don’t know who you are but I need you to lift me up so I can grab that thing off the top shelf. I know it’s awkward that we’re strangers and your hand is close to my butt, it’s fine (mainly because you’re cute).”





	Giants Everywhere!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ScilesMcCallinski](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScilesMcCallinski/gifts).



> Happy Birthday, Rhiannon! This is published on your birthday, so here is to you. ❤
> 
> Quick little story because this prompt was cute! :)  
> I hope you enjoy it.

 

Liam is not short. It’s just that most of the people are giants and they’re also getting on his nerves, having no life problems, extending their stupid long arms and grabbing things on obviously badly-thought shelves in supermarkets. He really wishes he could just glare at the things he wants to put in his bag until they fall off by miracle, or fly down and gently land where he wants them to.

But it doesn’t work and he actually considers shaking the whole shelf so everything falls down, and keep shopping while everything is perfectly within his reach – laying like a beautiful mess on the floor. But at reach, and that’s what matters.

He probably should stop wondering why these idiotic shelves are always so high each and every time he goes grocery shopping, because he should be used to it by now, but no, each time he walks in and tries to get his favourite tomato soup, it still is at the very top and his mind still thinks the same thing: why the fuck are these shelves so tall? Is the world made for giants? Is he doomed to live the life of an assisted because of idiotic supermarket and their ever-laughing shelves?

He glares and glares at the metallic structure, but nothing changes, so he looks sadly at his soup, and then around, trying to find one of those giants that seem to live (without being noticed? Ridiculous.) among normal-conceived humans so he can ask for help. Which he hates doing. Because he doesn’t need anybody else, thank you very much, or at least that’s what he tells himself until he ends up before those shelves.

He’s tried changing supermarkets, believe him, but somehow they’re all made the same way, with the same non appropriate measurements. He’s starting to think all stores are owned by giants. They all should rebel before they take completely over the world. They can't let this happen.

A boy that looks to be about his age is walking his way, glancing around, minding his own business, that is, until Liam almost scares him to death by throwing himself between his body and the products he was planning to grab. The boy stares at him, eyes wide open in shock, until Liam speaks.

“Thank god a normal human.” Liam exclaims, looking around as if he was hunted down by non-human things, which is not entirely false, apart from maybe the hunting part. And that probably is the reason why the man in front of him looks both confused, scared and shocked, which is, Liam is sure, not a good combination to see on the face of the person you just met. Or just engaged in a conversation with.

But surprisingly, even with not-so-positive emotions adorning his face, he looks extremely good-looking. And his arms are probably the size of both their head, but Liam doesn’t really mind. At all.

He speaks again before the boy runs away. “I need your help.” he states, and starts to walk back in front of the shelf, looking up at his soup, almost longingly. He breaks the moment to see the stranger staring at him, shifting uncomfortably on his feet, probably wondering if he should make a run for it or help the (crazy) boy who’s just almost ordered him to help. When their eyes meet, he seems to realise it’s too late to run so he slowly walks to where Liam is, looking up at the spot of interest.

“You need to help me get that soup, the tomato one, with the mozzarella.” Liam says, eyes locking with the other boy’s. Maybe he gets a bit distracted by the way the colours seem to mix together making it impossible to know what colour they actually are… blue, green, grey, yellow? Who knew exactly? Liam certainly didn’t. “Please.” he adds, probably a second too late to not be considered creepy for staring at his interlocutor, and polite, for that matter.

The guy stares at him a moment longer, obviously reconsidering his life choices, then he looks up at the soup, and when his eyes fall back on Liam he says. “I’m one inch taller than you, how do you expect me to help you get that?” He’s got an eyebrow raised, looking totally unimpressed and maybe, probably, thinking Liam is stupid.

Liam glances at his arms, quickly so he doesn’t look creepier than is already the case, even though, he has to admit, letting his eyes fall on the crossed arms over the muscled-chest gave Liam a hard time to look back up, and when their gaze lock again, Liam talks.

“Well, obviously, you’ll have to lift me up so I can get to the soup.” he states, his own arms crossing over his chest, and he grins. The boy’s both eyebrows shot up, almost disappearing behind the bangs falling over his forehead. Then he starts laughing quietly, shaking his head.

When he looks up again, he’s smiling, and Liam really wishes he hadn’t been a creep because now he’s just fallen in love and the guy will take the first chance to run away from him.

He crosses his arms again over his chest under Liam’s gaze, leans back a bit. Chin in the air and smirk on his lips he asks. “Do you really think I could lift you up?” He maintains eye-contact as he talks and Liam swallows down the sudden dryness in his throat. Maybe the guy won’t take the first chance to run, if Liam is lucky, it’ll only be the third.

He nods enthusiastically, looking from the muscles to the laughing eyes. “Then let’s try it out.” he says, stepping even closer to Liam, arms now extended his way.

“Okay.” he answers, and the other boy crouches down, joining both his hands around Liam’s legs and brings him up easily. Liam would have wanted not to hold unto a _stranger_ like that but the movement was so sudden that both his arms link around the boy’s neck, bringing his head against Liam’s chest and it feels oddly intimate. Not that Liam truly minds it.

But he knows he has to actually let go because he has to grab his soup – the very reason they’re in this position to begin with, so he holds tightly the boy’s shoulder to balance himself, the other hand reaching for the soup. When he’s finally got it, he signals it with a quick ‘okay, got it’ and he’s being slid down carefully, and so very slowly Liam feels the boy’s hands very clearly go up his thighs and almost cup his butt. But then again, and it really shouldn’t be like that, Liam doesn’t mind it. Then they’re on his waist, just a feather touch making sure Liam is steady, to finally be gone from Liam’s personal space.

Liam won’t admit he misses them.

“Good job.” the boy says, smirking. Liam feels like he’s being teased, even though he isn’t sure why. Maybe for the faint red colour on his cheeks.

“Thanks.” he says, putting the very-wanted soup in his bag. Then he’s looking up, and the boy is standing there, arms ever crossed over his chest, and he almost looks like he’s waiting to be paid for the help he’s granted Liam, which makes the latter frown.

“Are you done shopping yet?” he asks, and Liam’s frown deepens, if possible.

“What? Why?” The boy chuckles at Liam’s confused tone.

“I just started, and if you did too, would you like shopping with me?” He asks Liam, smiling, and Liam gapes at his bluntness. Is that how people flirt nowadays? Asking to do grocery shopping together?  
  
Liam stares a second, before he narrows his eyes slightly. “You know, so we can reach for things at the top like a good team.” he adds after Liam’s silence. He doesn’t seem to be panicked about it either, doesn’t sound like making an excuse for it. He still looks confident in asking Liam in a pseudo date in the grocery store.

“Well, I just started as well so why not.” he says, obviously testing the water. The other boy smiles wider, kindly, and Liam allows himself to smile back.

“Great. Cheese?” He asks, nodding the way of the central alley. Liam agrees, and as they start walking side by side, the boy stops, extending a hand in front of Liam, making him stop in confusion.

“I’m Theo.” he says with a laugh, probably from the look on Liam’s face.

“Liam.” he answers, taking the hand in his for a friendly handshake.

Maybe giants are everywhere, and the top of the shelves are too high, and some alley are so cold his throat hurts from staying there too long, but Liam may start to enjoy going grocery shopping, as he seems to have gotten himself someone to help him fight off the inequalities of life and the evil giant’s plans to make his life harder.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it!  
> Let me know what you thought in the comments?  
> Constructive criticism is welcomed, and please, do not hesitate to point out any typos/mistakes!
> 
> See you soon. ❤


End file.
